The Question That Determines the Future
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: The Doctor has hidden something in the TARDIS lab for Rose as he is too scared to give it to her in person. What could it be? Find out inside...  Rated T because I like to be careful


_**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story! It's only one chapter, so I don't have to worry about a **__**13**__**th**__** incomplete story. Yes all right I know, I have 12 on the go. Please don't shoot me! Otherwise they will never get finished, will they? And don't look at me like that!**_

_**Anyway...I thank Laura545 for this plot and for getting me out of thinking that I was going to have to go down the road of **_**THAT**_**. One of those 'you had to be there' moments really, but basically I got (for a lucky dip) 10, Rose in a lab with a desk. How could I NOT think about **_**THAT**_**! **_

_**Anyway here is the **_**safe**_** story and maybe in a couple of years, when I'm old enough to take **_**that**_** route, I might write what I was originally thinking.**_

_**And now I'm rambling so. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

The Doctor was watching Rose carefully. The two of them were in the lab that the TARDIS had made for them as Rose had told the Doctor that she had always been into science and liked to do random experiments at times. The Doctor had loved it when she had told him and had basically asked the TARDIS to make them a lab.

It had starting off as Rose's but the Doctor's stuff began to...well creep in and it soon became a shared room. Not that either of them minded, they liked being in each other's company. And ever since they had admitted their love for one another, they were hardly ever apart.

Anyway, the Doctor was watching Rose carefully and feeling very nervous. He was nervous because he had hidden something in Rose's desk that would determine their future together.

All right, so he had hidden an engagement ring in Rose's desk under all her stuff. Why couldn't he just ask her? I hear you say. Well that would be because he is scared out of his wits! He has already attempted to ask her, but each time he failed to even get the word 'will' out of his mouth! He can say 'Rose Tyler' and that's about it cos he then freezes and always says that he hears the phone ringing or the TARDIS is calling him. Pathetic excuses, you may say. Yes, yes they are. But you have to remember that he is a coward. Especially when it comes to feelings.

So now he's waiting for Rose to open her desk so she can find the ring and will hopefully say that she does want to marry him. To make things look natural and to make the Doctor not look like he's just staring at her, the Doctor was watching her via the TARDIS scanner. That way he wouldn't get caught staring at her. Not that Rose minded much, but it still felt a little weird.

The Doctor watched as Rose moved from one end of the room to the other. He had no idea what on earth she was doing, but at the moment he didn't care. As long as she wasn't trying to blow the TARDIS up, then he was fine with what she was doing.

The minutes that went passed felt like hours, days, years, as he continued to watch Rose on the small screen. The Doctor was beginning to get jumpy. If Rose didn't find that ring soon, the Doctor might have to get in there get it out himself and just flipping propose to her like he should have done in the first place. Damn him for being such a coward! If he wasn't such a coward, then they probably would have been engaged by now and planning the wedding. But noooo, he had to mess it up every time he tried to ask her. God, he was so stupid at times.

The Doctor waited and waited and waited, until finally- Oh thank the Lord- finally Rose went into her desk. The Doctor kept a close eye on her as she went through her stuff trying to find something. And that was when she came across it. A little red velvet box. Rose took it out of her desk slowly as if she was scared that she might break it. The Doctor kept looking. He was so scared about how she would react when she opened it. He prayed to God that she would be happy about this.

~oOo~

In the lab, Rose was staring at the box. She was scared to open it. She had a feeling she knew who put it in there and she thought she knew why. Rose knew that the Doctor had been trying to ask her something for a little while now and she could tell that he was scared. Rose knew what he had been trying to ask her and this little box proved it.

Rose carefully-oh so carefully- opened the little box. Inside was a ring that was engraved with Gallifreyan writing and had a white diamond on the top. It was beautiful. Rose then noticed that there was a note. She took it out and opened it and smiled as she read:

'_Dear my sweet Rose,_

_I love you so much and I want us to be together forever. You are the light that shines in the darkness for me and I want you to know that I am thankful for everything you have done for me since we met. I know I should be saying this to you face-to-face, but I'm scared. When I told you I loved you, I had to get over my fears of admitting it to you. I'm not very good with emotions and you know that, but yet you still love me. _

_You are the one person I want to spend my life with and I have been trying to ask you this for a while, but every time I try to ask, I get too nervous and make up and excuse and run away._

_But I need to ask you..._

_Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?'_

Rose finished reading the note and took in what the Doctor was asking her. He wanted to marry her. _He_ wanted to marry _her!_ Rose knew he had been trying to ask for a while, but now he finally had- in a way- she couldn't get over the shock.

"Rose?" Rose turned around to see the Doctor standing there in the doorway, looking very worried and nervous.

"You want me to marry you?" Rose said still in shock.

"Yes, but if you don't want to get married then I understand." The Doctor told her as he walked over to her, slowly.

"Of course I want to marry you! I just didn't think you would ever get to asking me." Rose looked at him and smiled, her shock gone.

"I don't know why I found it so hard trying to ask you. But I think I can finally ask you properly." He took the ring from Rose's grasp and got down in one knee in front of her. "Rose Marion Tyler, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" The Doctor asked her. Rose smiled and jumped into his embrace.

"Yes, yes of course I will, Doctor! I love you." Rose said still hugging him. The Doctor hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while.

"I love you too, Rose. So very, very much." When they let go, their lips met in a warm and loving kiss...

~oOo~

5 ½ years later...

The Doctor sat with his pregnant wife and two children on the beach of Morsei. They lived the perfect life. The life that they all wanted to lead. Nothing could be better.

"Hey mum, dad come over here! I think I can see those Dolphins with wings!" Amelia called to her parents as she and her twin brother Peter looked at the water.

"OK, hold on a minute." The Doctor called back as he helped Rose get to her feet.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked her as Rose places both her hands on her stomach.

"Yep, I'm all right." Rose said smiling. The Doctor smiled back at her and the two of them walked over to their children.

"Look, there." Peter said pointing out to sea.

The Doctor and Rose looked where their sun was pointing. There in the distance was the magnificent sight of Dolphins with wings.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around his wife and placed both hands on top of hers on her stomach. He then rested his chin on her head after placing a kiss to her hair.

The four of them looked at the sea. It was a marvellous sight for all. They watched as the sun began to set over in the horizon, smiling.

They were an unstoppable family. Nothing could get in their way.

~the end~

_**Hope you liked that! And I will try to update some of my other stories soon. I am currently working on the next chapter of Recovering Precious Memories. So that should hopefully be up soon.**_

_**Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!**_

_**Love **_

_**DTS xx**_


End file.
